


It’s Too Late to Apologize

by dustlinn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Errortale Sans (Undertale), blank you naïve child, death goes brrr, i want to punt them across the galaxy, it's not as graphic as my other works but i'm gonna be careful, mention of corpses, no beta we die like men, poor blank, poor error, voices being bitches, what the hell is happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustlinn/pseuds/dustlinn
Summary: Error had done the one thing he promised not to, and now he must suffer the consequences. Unfortunately, it is too late to remedy what he had done.
Kudos: 10





	It’s Too Late to Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic is essentially a gift for a friend of mine featuring her OC and Error. It is heavily inspired from the roleplays we've done as well! I'm admittedly proud because this is the longest I've written for a fic in a long time. Hope you all enjoy!

“... Error, how could you?" Blank murmured. She stared at the destroyer with horror, watching as he turned to her with a look similar to hers. He opened his mouth slowly, only to shut it before opening it again as though he were a fish out of water. "Why would you do such a terrible thing?"  
  


“You know why.” He eventually settled for answering after a moment of not saying anything. “This place never deserved to exist in the first place, nor did any of its inhabitants!”  
  


“W-What?” Blank’s eyes widened further as she hesitantly tore her gaze from her friend, glancing at the remains of what had once been a town bustling with life. Nothing had gotten spared. In the place of buildings were broken pieces of rubble and the remains of people laid scattered throughout the area. The smell of decay and dust permeated the air, and it made her feel sick to her stomach. She could feel the bile rising, but she was quick to swallow it back down as she turned to the skeleton in front of her.   
  


“They didn’t do anything to you!” Blank nervously swallowed as she could feel the telltale sign of tears beginning to form, the corners of her eyes starting to sting. “And I thought you promised you would stop destroying. You _promised_ that you would stop killing!”  
  


“I did, but you know I couldn’t abide by that promise anymore.” Error softly exhaled as he felt his sins crawling on his back. He already regretted his actions, and if he could rewind time, he would have taken it all back. If he had known, no, he did know. He knew his friend would react like this, but he had still gone ahead and destroyed her home and slaughtered everyone. This was his fault, and he knew it.   
  


“What do you mean you ‘couldn’t abide by that promise anymore’? Error, no one is forcing you to destroy.” The tears freed themselves from their prison and were now rolling freely down her cheeks. The sight alarmed the black-boned skeleton, but he failed to say anything as Blank continued. “You had a choice, and you _chose_ to do this. You didn’t have to, but you still did it.”  
  


“... You’re wrong.” The destroyer’s hands curled into fists as he forced himself to stare at the ground instead of his friend. She was wrong. The voices would not leave him alone, and he had to; otherwise, they would continue mocking him. A long time ago, they were his only company. Sometimes they were kind to him, and other times, they were downright nasty.   
  


“They kept telling me to destroy the town and to get rid of everyone!”  
  


Blank blinked slowly in surprise. “What do you mean by ‘they’? Who kept telling you to destroy the town and to get rid of everyone?” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, or rather, she didn’t want to. She always had thought of her best friend was one of the strongest people out there. He was stubborn as a mule, as well. It was hard enough trying to get him to do anything he didn’t want to.   
  


“... The voices, Blank.” Error hesitantly glanced up at her face, taking in the sight of the trails of wetness her tears had created. “I won’t lie. Destruction is something that is a part of my code. It’s a part of who I am, and it is something that comes naturally to me. Despite my promise, there was always a part of me that itched to bring this place to the ground.”  
  


“I don’t expect you to understand, anyway. So, go ahead. _Hate me_. I ruined your life, right?” The destroyer bitterly grinned. “I’m not a good person, Blank.” Any moment now, and she would tell him exactly how much she despised him for his despicable actions. She would leave and never come back.   
  


“... You may have destroyed everything and ruined my trust, but I could _never_ hate you, Error,” Blank replied instead of badmouthing him before she moved a hand upward to wipe away the wetness on her face as she barely managed to smile softly at her friend. “We’re still friends.”  
  


Error violently flinched as though she had struck him. “How could you say that?! I killed your other friends! I destroyed your fucking home! How could you not fucking despise my existence?!” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Perhaps this was some bad nightmare he was experiencing because there was no way she would not hate him for the crimes he had committed all in one day.  
  


“ _Wow, she’s kind of an idiot, isn’t she?_ ”  
  


“ _Go ahead and tear her to pieces, Error!_ ”  
  


“ _I don’t know, I feel kind of bad for Blank. You should comfort her._ ”  
  


“ _I just want someone else to die, damn it!_ ”  
  


The voices had remained silent up until this very point, and of course, they were unhelpful as always except for one. How the hell was he supposed to make this better, though? He had thoroughly fucked up and there was no remedying this.  
  


“... You did, but you are still my best friend, Error. No matter what.” Blank took a small step closer to the glitch before she opened her arms to him. “... I could never hate you even though you’ve done terrible things. I may need some time alone to think things over… and I may never forgive you, but despite all that, we’re still friends.”  
  


Error glanced at her invitation for a hug, only to move backward. He could feel the translucent blue-tinted tears beginning to form in the corner of his eye-sockets before they rolled downward in the same pattern as the patterning on his face. “But… why? I can’t understand you. I can’t fucking understand!” He began to tremble from his now overwhelming emotions as the other could only stare at him with concern.  
  


“ _Aw, look, he’s being all pathetic again!_ ”  
  


“ _I know, right? He really is a man child_.”  
  


“ _Just fucking kill her already, you piece of shit. This will all be over if you could just do your job right._ ”  
  


“ _Aw, what’s taking so long?! I just want to see some fucking bloodshed already!”  
  
_

That one voice that differentiated from the others was all but silent now, and the others started to get louder and louder. It was starting to become unbearable, and he was not sure how long it would take before he snapped again. He did not want to hurt Blank in the slightest. “... Run…” He muttered, though Blank did not hear him because of the distance between them.  
  


“Error… are you alright?” Blank stepped closer to Error hesitantly as her frown grew a little in size. “I’m not sure what’s going on, but I can help you if you would just let me-”  
  


“Blank, just go! Now… please… I don’t want to hurt you.” Error shut his eye-sockets tightly despite the tears falling in a rapid stream. His hands were shaking violently, but he managed to place them on either side of his skull. He foolishly believed that would block the sound of the voices. It failed because they only seemed to become even _louder_.  
  


“ _Come on, Error! You know you want to… hehe hehe!”  
  
_

“ _All it would take is one drop of water to kill her, right?”  
  
_

_“Yeah, I think so! But you could have a little fun before you off her! At least she can take multiple stabbings and blastings before she finally perishes!”  
  
_

_“Oh shit, that’s a good idea! I’ve been looking forward to this all day.”  
  
_

“Error, you could never…” Blank began to say before she trailed off as though thinking better of it. Saying that he never hurt her was a lie because that was exactly what he had just done. He had hurt her not physically, but he had killed everyone she ever cared about and destroyed her home. “... Point is, we’ll be fine, right?”   
  
  
“No… No…” Error muttered as he finally opened his eye-sockets, staring at her with a pleading expression. “Please, just get out of here!”  
  


It was no use, it did not seem like Blank planned on leaving behind her best friend as she carefully moved even closer to him. “Error, I’m not leaving you behind, okay?” She sadly smiled as she wrapped her arms around his midsection. The feeling immediately evoked an onslaught of glitches to wrack his form from the panic he was experiencing. “It’s going to be okay.”  
  


“ _Oh shit, this is going to be good!_ ”  
  


_“I know right?”  
  
_

_“Damn, that’s cold even for me.”  
  
_

Digital error messages clouded the destroyer’s vision and when they finally cleared up, Blank was no longer holding onto him, she wasn’t anywhere near him, but her scarf was on the ground and it was torn in a few places. “Blank…?” He began glancing around for any sign of her, but it was then that he realized the scenery had changed. “Blank, this isn’t funny! I’m sorry I freaked out, please, just stop! Please, come out!” He was no longer in the remains of the town, but he was standing on a cliff in Oceantale.  
  


He bent over to pick up the tattered scarf, holding it tightly in his claws, before he stepped closer to the edge to glance down at the waves moving violently within the water, but it was then that he noticed he was covered in blood. The liquid was all over him, from his shirt to his feet and it was even on his face. It felt disgusting, all wet and gross, but he could feel it beginning to dry.  
  


“Who’s blood…?” He began to question, only to receive his answer in a rather rude and blunt way.  
  


“ _It’s Blank’s, you idiot!”  
  
_

_“Yeah, you violently tore into her, haha!”  
  
_

_“Damn did she scream a lot. She stupidly pleaded for you to stop but you kept on going!”  
  
_

_“My thirst for gore and murder has been successfully fed today.”_   
  


No, that couldn’t be right. He would never! Error began to tremble again, but then his mind finally caught up to his body. Visions of the last thing he wanted to do flashed before him. Blank pleading for him to stop as he _hurt_ her.   
  


He slowly fell to his knees. He killed her. He killed the one person who gave a damn about him. He truly was the worst monster to ever exist, huh. He was worse than Ink, worse than Nightmare… he was terrible.  
  


“ _Aw, why so down, Error? You got rid of one more useless abomination!”  
  
_

_“Exactly! You should be rejoicing! Or at least… the less weak version of you would be rejoicing.”  
  
_

“Shut up…” He murmured. He wanted all of this to _stop_. It felt like his soul was being torn to shreds, and everything hurt.  
  


“ _What? What are you going to do? Cry all over yourself, you little baby? Haha!”  
  
_

_“Nah, maybe he’ll just kill himself because he’s a fucking coward who cannot live with himself.”  
  
_

_“Hmm… I guess you’re right.”  
  
_

“I said SHUT THE FUCK UP!” The destroyer finally screamed as he shot up to his feet, feeling his glitches become more violent in nature as they gave off an angry buzzing. He couldn’t take this anymore. He killed everyone. He destroyed the one haven that people were supposed to find refuge in. And worst of all, he killed Blank.   
  


He glanced down at the water once more as though it were calling out to him. In a way, it was. It looked so peaceful despite the aggressive waves that he spotted a mere moment before. “I’m sorry, Blank… but I’m coming over…” He murmured in a broken tone as he managed to smile, only to fall forward and off the edge of the cliff. He only felt the agonizing pain for a split second before he finally felt at peace. There was no one to hurt him anymore, and he could be with his friend.  
  


Peace, at last.


End file.
